wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/01
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada I Szły dni ciężkiej, wyczerpującej roboty, mijały tygodnie zawziętej pracy, tygodnie liczące tylko po siedem dni, podczas gdy i czternaście wypełniłoby się bez reszty cyframi, umowami, konferencjami i wszystkim tym, co od wczesnego rana do późnej nocy waliło się nieustającą lawiną. Andrzej po prostu odurzony był pracą. Jego wrażliwość na zjawiska me mające z nią bezpośredniej styczności stępiała tak dalece, że obojętnie wysłuchał wiadomości o śmierci Stanisława, który zmarł, jak opiewał protokół lekarza więziennego, od wstrząsu mózgu, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Również i wyjazd do Ameryki Kulczów nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia. Z Leną pożegnał się przez telefon, niemal nie rozumiejąc jej czułych i serdecznych słów. Brzmiały one, zdawało się, z tak odległej przeszłości, że nie mogły dosięgnąć żadnej ze strun, na których przed niespełna rokiem drgały pełnią dźwięków. A teraz tylko praca. Praca! Potężny moloch z niezmordowanie otwartą paszczą, wiecznie głodny, nieustannie chciwy, ta ośmiornica, której wciąż nowe rosną ramiona, która coraz głębiej wsysa się w wolę człowieka, wchłania go, zatruwa narkozą, chłonie... Gdy Andrzejowi zwracano uwagę, że wyczerpuje organizm i że popada w namiętność odpowiadał: ― Jest to taka namiętność, jak każda inna, a trudno zaprzeczyć, że lepsza w skutkach niż hazard, pijaństwo, boks czy tam zbieranie znaczków pocztowych. Roman z egzaltacją opowiadał siostrze, co ten Andrzej wyprawia! I Marta, która prawie nie widywała męża, w tym tylko znajdowała pociechę. Smutek jej rósł i ból rósł, a ostatnie iskierki nadziei pogasły. Czy miała do niego żal? ― Nie, ani odrobiny, czuła, że między nimi zawisła jakaś tragiczna tajemnica, i cierpiała. A cierpiała bardziej, niż tego Andrzej mógł się domyślać, gdyż miała i inne nieznane mu powody. Zresztą, cóż on w ogóle wiedział o jej wewnętrznym życiu? Najwyżej, gdy jeszcze nie spała, całował jej obie ręce i spuściwszy oczy odchodził. A jemu Marta wydawała się z dniem każdym dalsza, z dniem każdym bardziej cudza i godna najgłębszego współczucia, najczulszego pocieszenia, byle tylko... Borykał się z sumieniem, co dręczyło go nieustannie i żądało ostatecznej decyzji, ba, ośmielało się mu tę decyzję dyktować! Wówczas wpadał w bezrozumną pasję, walił w stół, wymyślał urzędnikom lub zamknąwszy się w gabinecie tłukł się pięściami w skronie. Żeby chociaż to sumienie nie bawiło się z nim jak kot z myszą! Ale nie ― podsuwało mu raz to, a raz tamto rozwiązanie. Jesteś chrześcijaninem ― mówiło ― przysięgałeś, że jej nie opuścisz aż do śmierci. To jest kobieta, z którą związała cię również i własna wola. Musisz odsunąć się od Ewy. To twój obowiązek. Nie wolno ci podeptać twoich zasad, na których zbudowałeś twoje życie, nie wolno ci podeptać uczuć twojej żony! ― Tak ― potwierdzał Andrzej ― tak. Inaczej nie mogę, inaczej nie mogę... I tu zrywała się w nim burza. ― Jak to! Wyrzec się Ewy, ukochanej, jedynej, najdroższej na świecie! Wyrzec się jej miłości?! Nie, nie, ponad siły! ― A jednak... ― perswadowało sumienie. Targał włosy na głowie i wargi zacinał do krwi. I wówczas znowu odzywało się sumienie. ― Masz rację. Nie wolno ci wyrzekać się miłości, która tyle lat przetrwała. Nie masz prawa po raz wtóry porzucić Ewę, co cię kocha, nie wolno ci wypierać się własnego syna! Cóż znaczą czysto formalne więzy łączące cię z Martą? Co znaczą wobec moralnego obowiązku ekspiacji, wobec moralności prawdziwie ludzkiej, żądającej, byś wynagrodził krzywdę kobiecie, która ma do ciebie prawo pierwszeństwa. I tak łamał się w sobie i tak na próżno szukał we własnej duszy odpowiedzi. i Tylko w tych godzinach wieczornych, które raz na dni kilka mógł spędzić na Bagateli, ustawała w nim walka i pił spokój, pogodną radość, słodycz najdroższego światka. Siadywali we trójkę, prowadząc ciche rozmowy, uśmiechali się do siebie i wszyscy troje cieszyli się swoją obecnością. Andrzej prowadził z Jankiem dyskusje, podczas których często zdumiewał się prostotą i trafnością rozumowań chłopca, a zwłaszcza tym zadziwiającym brakiem jakichkolwiek wątpliwości w kwestiach etyki. Janek na każde pytanie miał gotową odpowiedź i Andrzej rzadko mógł odmowie mu słuszności. Wówczas wymieniał z Ewą spojrzenia, w których malowała się duma. Chłopiec literalnie połykał wszelkie myśli i wiadomości. I bez wahania wyrzekał się zabaw z kolegami i sportów, jeżeli wiedział, że przyjdzie pan Andrzej, z którym tak ciekawie się rozmawia. Przywiązał się doń serdecznie i chociaż sentymentalizm nie leżał w jego naturze, prześcigał się z matką w dbałości o najdrobniejsze wygody Andrzeja. ― To bardzo źle, mamo ― mówił jednego dnia ― że pan Andrzej pije tyle kawy. Słyszałem, że jest kawa bez kofeiny. Musimy taką kupić. ― Pan Andrzej źle wygląda ― mówił innym razem. ― Trzeba, żeby odpoczął. Namów go, mamo, by tyle nie pracował. Któregoś dnia przyniósł tryumfalnie bursztynową cygarniczkę, w ozdobnym futeraliku. Gdy przyszedł Andrzej, położył ją przed nim. ― Cóż to takiego? ― To dla pana. Kupiłem za własne pieniądze. Z oszczędności... I proszę, żeby pan zawsze palił papierosy przez nią. Tam wewnątrz jest specjalny filtr, zatrzymujący nikotynę. Na wewnętrznej stronie etui wyryte było: „Kochanemu panu Andrzejowi ― Janek”. Dowmunt chwycił chłopca w ramiona i długo ściskał. W oczach miał łzy. ― Ach, dlaczego, doprawdy ― zawołał Janek ― pan Andrzej z nami nie mieszka?! Tak nam wszystkim byłoby dobrze. Bo... Urwał, bowiem spostrzegł, że matka nagle zbladła, a czoło pana Andrzeja sfałdowało się. Zaległo milczenie. ― Widzisz, Janku ― odezwał się wreszcie Dowmunt ― i ja... tak myślę. Może Bóg da, że nam wszystkim będzie jeszcze dobrze... ― Naprawdę?! Ach, to cudownie! Cudownie! Żeby tylko prędzej! Kochany panie Andrzeju! O, w zielonym pokoju byłby gabinet dla pana, a w szarym sypialnia, bo to przy łazience. Prawda, mamo? A rano wychodzilibyśmy razem, bo pan Andrzej też wcześnie wstaje. Ach, mamo, jak ja strasznie się cieszę! Spojrzał na zegarek. ― No i teraz nie chce mi się wcale iść na ten odczyt o polskim morzu... ― Ale chyba pójdę? To bardzo ciekawe. A przy tym, skoro lato mamy spędzić na Helu, muszę przecie coś wiedzieć o morzu. Prawda? Czekał potwierdzenia, lecz oboje jakoś dziwnie milczeli. ― Prawda?... I koniecznie muszę mieć motorówkę. Mama powiedziała, że kupi, jeżeli pan Andrzej zgodzi się. Ale pan na pewno zgodzi się, bo ja przecie już jestem duży. Prawda? ― Naturalnie ― uśmiechnął się Andrzej ― naturalnie. Byłeś tylko sam nigdy nią nie jeździł. ― A widzi mama? Mówiłem, że pan Andrzej nie odmówi. No, to już pójdę. Do widzenia! Uścisnął ich i wybiegł w podskokach. Zostali sami. Głowa Ewy pochyliła się, obie dłonie zakryły twarz i między ich długimi, wąskimi palcami zalśniły kropelki łez. Andrzej przysunął się blisko. Szeroką dłonią głaskał jej ramię, drżące w łkaniu. ― Ewuniu... kochana... Jedyna, moja... Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, mokrą od łez twarz przytuliła do jego twarzy i spotkały się ich usta... Spotkały się jakimś bezgrzesznym pocałunkiem, jak bezgrzeszna jest sama miłość. Patrzał w jej oczy i po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, co to jest szczęście. Daremnie szukał słów, by je określić. Jaśniało głębią i płonęło słońcem, jarzyło się radością, mieniło się tęczą wszystkiego, co ludzkie, i wszystkiego, co boskie, korzyło się i władało, ogarniało jego i całe życie, i cały świat... Było to szczęście. Cóż znaczą wszystkie lata cierpień? Cóż znaczą wszystkie rozpacze i upadki, cóż znaczy śmierć sama? Oto przychodzi szczęście i jedną sekundą hojnie płaci za wszystko, wyrównuje z nadwyżką największe krzywdy, gasi najstraszliwsze tragedie... Za oknami seledyn i róż zlewał się w wielkim kielichu nieba, pełnym ciepłego wiosennego wieczoru. ― Jakże dobry jest Bóg! ― powiedziała Ewa i znowu siedzieli w milczeniu, aż do pokoju zajrzał zmierzch. Andrzej wstał. ― Już pójdę, Ewuniu. Muszę. Niech ci się słodko śni, Ewuniu. Teraz zaczniemy nowe życie. Przygarnął ją do piersi. ― Do jutra, Andrzeju, do jutra. Przed bramą zatrzymał się na chwilę i rozłożył ręce. ― Stało się ― rzekł głośno. Jakiś przechodzień obrzucił go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Andrzej dopiero przy Pięknej spotkał pierwszy wolny samochód. Podał adres swego mieszkania. I zagłębił się w rozpamiętywaniu przeżytego postanowienia, po którym taka pogoda i taki spokój zagościły mu w sercu. Tuż zaś przed nim znajdowała się szyba, oddzielająca wnętrze auta od miejsca szofera. Zupełnie zwykła szyba. A jednak... coś się na niej działo dziwnego... Zaczęły się mętnie przezroczyście rysować jakieś kontury. Twarz. Tak, twarz, posępna, wykrzywiona grymasem uśmiechu, pełnego pogardy i męki. Wzdrygnął się. Straszna twarz. A była to jego własna twarz, twarz ― Andrzeja Dowmunta.